


Newlywed Series

by childofbarisi



Series: Newlywed Series [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din being a sweet husband, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Mention of Grogu in chapters, fluff and love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: A work in progress series!A reader insert series where you and Din are married.Some fluff, some smut. Some sadness.Enjoy!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Newlywed Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116110
Kudos: 19





	1. New Home

You had told Din you wanted a place, a home that wasn’t the ship. Of course, you loved the Razor Crest, but it wasn’t exactly a home. Din of course would argue with you. You understood, the Crest was his home, and he did love it. You understood and you didn’t want to upset him. You just wanted somewhere to settle down once he stopped with bounty hunting.   
You wanted somewhere nice. Somewhere out of the way but still had civilization. You needed people to spend time with even if Din preferred being alone. being alone. You understood and respected him, but you couldn’t live that life. Din knew that you were a social butterfly, so Din began planet hunting for you. The two of you had made your way to Nevarro to check up on Cara Dune and Greef Karga. It was nice to see old friends.  
“It’s nice to see you two again. You guys staying a few days this time?” Cara joked. You had Din last night picked up a bounty from Karga a few months back after agreeing to stay on Nevarro. You two left in the middle of the night without saying anything to Cara but Karga knew.  
“We’ll be in town a few days and will stay this time.” You smiled as Din was just standing behind you. He was unusually quiet which worried you a bit. Cara looked at Din with a small smile.  
“Congratulations, you two. Karga told me about your wedding. I’ll be honest, never thought of you as being the settling down type, Mando.” Cara teased as the bounty hunter looked over at you. You knew he was smiling under that Beskar helmet of his. God, he had a beautiful smile and wished everyone else could see it.  
“Thank you. We were going to invite you guys, but the rules of a Mandalorian wedding doesn’t allow outsiders. It was hard enough having them to agree to allowing an outsider to marry me.” Din chuckled as he moved to stand beside you. You smiled up at him and gave his hand a small squeeze.  
“We’re now house hunting. Or looking for a place to build a house. Mando here isn’t happy about it.” You teased while Cara began laughing. Din shook his head before looking out into the bustling town.  
“We do have space right outside the town we could use to build you a home. We have enough materials in the town that should be enough materials to get something started.” Karga said as your eyes lit up. Turning towards Din who was shaking his head, you smiled brightly up at him.  
“Think about it, Din. Me being home, cooking you a nice dinner after coming home from a bounty… Relaxing together. Sleeping in a real bed. Doing other things in a real bed…” Your hands sat on the beskar chest plate and listened to his breathing hitch some. You could tell what he was thinking, and you couldn’t help but smirk at him.  
“There's a nice plot of land that I’m sure you’d be interested in. I’m sure we could start building you two a nice house tomorrow.” Cara explained while you squealed in delight. You looked at Din with the largest smile. A sigh could be heard through his vocoder before watching you. He could never say no to you. Never.  
“If you want to live here on Nevarro, we can discuss building a ho-”  
“Thank you, Din! Thank you so much! I love you, so much.” You squealed again and wrapped your arms tightly around him in an extremely tight hug. You were so happy.  
“I love you, too, cyar'ika.” Din wrapped his arms around you just as tight. He wasn’t one to show public affection, but he couldn’t help it. You were so happy.

Over the next few days Din, Cara, Karga and a few towns people began to plan out and build your new house. Every time you tried to help; Din stopped you. He wouldn’t allow you to help, he didn’t want you hurt. You loved that about him, but you hated it at the same time. You had accepted his lifestyle as a feared bounty hunter, helped him with his bounties and eventually fell in love with him. It took him a long time for him to share his face with you, but you didn't care. He had a hard time trusting people and once he began trusting you with his life, that was it. He would protect you with his life. And he did.  
The two of you stayed on the ship or with Cara while the house was being built but the thing was, Din wouldn’t allow you near the area. He wanted to surprise you with how beautiful it was.   
“Cyar'ika? I have something to show you, but you have to close your eyes.” Din explained as he entered the room. You had been at Cara’s house all morning, trying to find something to do. Looking up at Din, you smiled some and stood up.  
“Can I at least get a kiss before we go?” You asked as Din smiled under his helmet. He lifted his helmet up, uncovering his face. He smiled at you and dipped down to place his lips against yours. You smiled into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him closer.  
“I can’t wait to see the house.” You whispered excitedly against his lips before pulling away. Readjusting his helmet on his head, he nodded to the door.  
“Let’s go and keep your eyes closed.” Din repeated himself as you nodded and closed your eyes. Din led you through the busy streets of Nevarro to the outskirts where your house was being built. You stopped when Din placed a hand on your shoulder. You stood there, feeling his hand move off your shoulder and listened as Din moved around you. You couldn’t wait to see what all his hard work over the last month was going to look like.  
“Alright, open.” Din commanded and you waited a moment before you opened your eyes. Tears filled your eyes as you saw a beautiful 2 story building in front of you. The outside was gorgeous, and you couldn’t wait to see the inside.   
Din led you inside and you began sobbing louder. You couldn’t believe how much work he put in decorating and building the house. It was like the one you always saw in your dreams. You always dreamed of you and Din having a house together but never in a thousand years did you think it would happen.   
“Well? Do you like it?” Din’s voice cut you from your thoughts. As you turned to look at him, he grew worried as he saw the tears in your eyes. Was it not good enough? Was it not how you wanted it?  
“It’s beautiful. It’s perfect. Thank you, so much.” You said as you wrapped your arms tightly around your husband. He smiled as he held you close and rubbed your back softly. You two were finally home.


	2. Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want a child, but after Grogu went off to train with Luke, you worried that had a large impact on Din for not wanting to have a kid.

If someone had asked you or Din if either of you missed Grogu, you wouldn’t lie. He was a big part of your lives and it brought the two of you closer together. Raising and watching this tiny creature? Making sure he was safe? And then him going off to train at Jedi Camp? It was heartbreaking for you both. Since that happened, neither of you had talked about kids.   
Of course, you wanted some. Your maternal instincts kicked in when you had Grogu in your care. You were a mother to him like Din was a father. He loved you both and when he went off with Luke, it left a hole in both of your hearts. And once he left, the two of you didn’t speak about him or about children. It hurt, but you knew Din was in more pain than you were. So you never wanted to bring up children.   
Until recently…  
You’ve been having dreams. Dreams about you and Din living peacefully and happily with three little ones. Din wasn’t wearing his beskar armor or his helmet, just wearing civilian clothing and playing with the kids. It was nice. Living in Navarro with Din and three kids? It was perfect.   
But you didn’t know how to approach Din with the thought of children. Hell, you didn’t know how to approach Din with a lot of questions you have. This one was a lot harder to approach him with.   
“Hello? Are you there?” Cara’s voice cut you from your thoughts. You turned to look at her, the two of you had been sitting at the cantina just talking when your thoughts began to linger.   
“Sorry. I got lost in my own thoughts. What was that you said?” You told Cara who smirked some at you.   
“What were you lost in thought about?” Cara retorted. You didn’t want to tell Cara but you have become good friends over the months.  
“Well, if you really must know. Ever since that Jedi left with Grogu, things haven’t been exactly the same between Mando and I. He took a part of each of our hearts with him and.. and I won’t be lying if I said I didn’t want a baby with Mando…” You explained as you looked down at the drink in front of you. You could feel Cara watching you as you avoided her gaze.   
“You mean, you want to have a baby with him? Have you talked to him about it yet?” Cara asked you. You sighed and shook your head. How were you going to explain you were afraid of what he’d say?  
“After the events with Grogu, we never talked about him or kids. I’m afraid to upset him and bring back all those memories with the kid. Plus, what if he doesn’t want children? I’ll be wasting my time asking.” You responded before looking towards the door.   
“Look, you never know what he’s thinking or will say. Ask him.” Cara gave the advice as you stood and placed a few credits on the table for your drink.  
“He should be home soon from his bounty. I’ll catch ya later.” You told your friend before leaving the cantina and heading home.   
On your walk home, you looked over at everyone you passed. Mothers watching their kids play, fathers helping their kids aim blasters and teach them to shoot. You could see Din doing that, only teaching the kids to defend themselves if they need to. You smiled as you watched all the happy families before frowning. You knew Din would never be okay with a child but as Cara said, you had to try.   
Walking into the house, you raised a brow as you smelled something cooking in the kitchen. You were confused and worried at the same time. Making your way to the kitchen, you smiled as you saw Din there, cooking.   
“Well isn’t this a wonderful sight.” You teased as Din turned around and smiled at you. His beskar armor was discarded in the closet that he had for it. It was nice seeing him at home in civilian clothes for once.   
“What? I can’t cook for you?” Din smirked as you walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Din placed a small kiss to your forehead, then each of your cheeks, then your lips. You smiled into the kiss before the smile soon disappeared. The conversation you had with Cara earlier coming to your mind.   
“Wait, what are you cooking?” You asked as you tried to push your thoughts and the conversation out of your mind. You knew he didn’t want to talk about it.  
“While out getting the bounty, I found some creature that local villagers were cutting up for their meat. So I took some.” Din said as he motioned to the firepit in the corner. You nodded as Din studied your face. “Something on your mind?” He asked as you slowly looked up at him.  
“Well, Cara and I were at the cantina, just talking.. And, well… Din, I want a baby.” You flat out said it. It was quiet between you two. Silence. You knew that you shouldn’t have said anything. It was obviously way too soon.  
“I’m sorry, Din. F-forget I said anything.” You said, tears filling your eyes as you turned to walk away. Din of course grabbed your arm and held you in place. You refused to look at him, fighting back the tears that were in your eyes. It was completely silent and that’s what hurt more.  
“Like, you want a baby? Like something that we’ve made?” Din was confirming that’s what you asked. You just stood there and nodded with your face still turned to him.  
“I just.. I just know that when Grogu left, you weren’t the same and having a child? Bringing up the thought of us being parents to something that’s half you and half me? I was scared.” You admitted as you turned to look at Din. You noticed a pained expression on his face but he reached up to wipe the tears with your eyes.  
“I would love a child with you, cyar’ika. We should start as soon as we can.” Din smirked as you felt your body heat up.  
“I suggest we eat dinner first.” You told Din as he leaned down to place soft kisses to your neck.  
“Why not now? Dinner still has time to cook.” Din explained softly as you rolled your eyes.  
“After dinner, okay? I.. I can’t wait to be a parent with you, Din.” You said as you moved to place a small kiss to his lips.


End file.
